gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Train (vehicle)
The Train is a rail-based transportation vehicle in the 2D Universe. Description Their purpose is largely as an alternate means of reaching from one of point of the city to another, avoiding the need to travel by car and navigate along streets and traffic to reach the same location. The convenience of riding a train is offset by their sporadic coverage in the city, which often features only a handful of railway stations along each line. ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' For Grand Theft Auto 1, Trains are designed as passenger-based vehicles that allow players and NPCs to move between various underground and elevated stations scattered all over the city. The trains consist of a single locomotive pulling three passenger cars; players simply enter or exit a passenger coach the same way their do with any road vehicle, but can only do so when the Train has come to a stop at the station. From this point on, players may continuously ride the train until they alight at a station. A minor quirk on Trains in the PC version of GTA 1 is the ability to hijack them. In order to do this, players must first be within a Train's passenger coach. By simultaneously pressing the Ctrl and Enter keys, the player gains control of the locomotive, allowing them to control the train's speed as well as their direction along the tracks (forwards or backwards). However, the player must be wary of another Train along the track, as Trains are very sensitive to crashes; a simple collision can destroy both trains in an explosion, killing the player inside. Likewise, Trains can be damaged if they collide with any vehicle along the line, or sustain damage from gunfire, ultimately leading to them blowing up. Trains are only available in Liberty City and Vice City, as San Andreas is presumed to originally be intended by developers to feature Trams instead; the feature was dropped in the final version of the game. Trains in Liberty City are blue, while trains in Vice City are red. Trains are not included in the Playstation version of the game. The Train is featured in two missions. In mission Gangsta Bang - Counthash, the protagonist is tasked to blow up a Train that is used to move the drugs of Sonetti's Gang around the city. During mission Heist Almighty - Itali, the player has to ride a Train that is fitted with bomb, and will explode shortly after leaving the station of Island Heights. ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' For Grand Theft Auto 2, Trains are cosmetically redone in the tone of the game's retro-futuristic setting, while retaining much of their core characteristics of its previous renditions in GTA 1; however, players can no longer hijack trains, although they remain equally destructible. The variety of train cars were expanded, consisting of up to four different models: * The locomotive (TRAIN): Were it can carry up to four cars at the same time * The passenger coach (TRAINCAB): Where the player and the NPCs can use to take train rides. * Freight cars (BOXCAR): Used purely for freight pusposes. * A flatcar (TRAINFB): Used purely for freight pusposes. In each district of Anywhere City, the Trains that appear in the city's various train lines may come with different combinations of train sets, either serving to carry passengers, or carry passengers and freight, to which point the locomotive will appear with the aforementioned freight cars, flatbed car, or both. The player can only access a Train via any of its passenger coaches, so the freight-based cars are of little use. Trains in GTA 2 also travel much faster, and adopt at-grade, elevated or underground lines to travel around the city. Their frequency of arrivals at station is also better than in GTA 1. The presence of Trains was removed from the Playstation port of the game, probably due to hardware limitations. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' Train-GTA1-LibertyCity-locomotive.png|Liberty City locomotive. Train-GTA1-LibertyCity-coach.png|Liberty City coach. Train-GTA1-ViceCity-locomotive.png|Vice City locomotive. Train-GTA1-ViceCity-coach.png|Vice City coach. ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' Train-GTA2-locomotive.png|Locomotive. Train-GTA2-coach.png|Coach. Train-GTA2-flatbed.png|Flatbed. Train-GTA2-boxcar.png|Boxcar(s). Train-GTA2-ingame.jpg|A Train in the Industrial District pulling all forms of train cars in GTA 2. Boxcar-GTA2-Larabie.jpg|Ray Larabie's early design of the boxcar. Train routes ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' Liberity City trains on Grand theft Auto 1 Vice City trains on Grand Theft Auto 1 ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' Downtown sector trains on Grand Theft Auto 2 (GTA2) Residential sector Trains on Grand Theft Auto 2 (GTA2) Industrial sector trains on Grand Theft Auto 2 (GTA2) Trivia * Only the station portion of the train tracks in GTA 1 and GTA 2 can be ventured by the anyone, but that too can pose a threat to both the player and NPCs. Because the tracks are electrified, anyone who steps on the tracks for too long will be electrocuted for a few seconds, leading to death (though there is a glitch that allows you to run along the tracks without dying). It is thus important for the player to exercise caution when traversing the tracks. This feature is absent in train tracks in GTA III thereafter. See Also * Train - Listing other forms of trains in the GTA series. * Subway Car - The trains used on the citywide subway system in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Navigation }} ru:Поезд Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Trains Category:Transport Category:Rail Category:Railway Vehicles